


Cherry Blossoms

by shootingstar97



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstar97/pseuds/shootingstar97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"It's okay, I just want one thing…" Her voice became extremely weak. "I want to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom with you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> The prompt is:  
> "Person B is in the hospital and is slowly dying (from an illness, infection, accident, etc.) and Person A can’t do anything to help B’s condition. B’s dying wish is to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom and to be with A during their final moments. You can choose whether they’re able to see the cherry blossoms and B dies while hugging A under a cherry blossom tree, or whether B dies in the hospital unable to see the cherry blossoms in bloom with A."
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Keiichi couldn't stand himself when he saw that.

They were returning from school when Mion collapsed and Shion wasn't there to help, neither Rena was there to help. Only Keiichi could take Mion to the hospital and even so he discovered that he couldn't do anything to help her at all. She has been hiding a disease from him she is now terminal ill.

He watched her trying his max to not cry. He didn't know how much time she had been hiding that from him or how many lifetime she still had. He only wanted to be able to do something to help her, he didn't want to lose her.

"Mion, why did you hide this from me?" Keiichi asked, not expecting any answer. "I could… I could… save you of some way."

"Kei-chan, don't worry…" Mion said, surprising him for being awake. "I had a good life." She made a weak smile.

"But you don't deserve to die!"

"It's okay, I just want one thing…" Her voice became extremely weak. "I want to see the cherry blossoms in full bloom with you." She blushed a little.

He nodded, smiling. That was something he totally could do. "When you be discharged from hospital I'll take you to see the cherry blossoms, it's a promise."

Some days passed and Mion was discharged from hospital. Keiichi had a talk with Shion when she, in tears, explained about Mion's condition and said there's no way to save her. He decided to make his friends aware about that and make her happy while she is still alive. He obviously wouldn't forget about his promise, he would do anything to make her wish come true.

So in the other day he picked her early and went to a big cherry blossoms tree a little far away, where the vision were absolutely beautiful.

"I didn't knew you knew a so beautiful place like this..." Mion said, dazzled by the view.

"Well, I just needed to search a little bit." Keiichi replied, blushing a little bit.

They both sat down. Luckily it was spring so they could see such a beautiful landscape. The wind came making some cherry blossoms fall to the ground. Keiichi then picked some of them and gave them to Mion.

"Thank you for taking me here Kei-chan…" She rested her head on his shoulder. "Now I can in peace."

"Don't say this, you are sounding like you're dying." He laughed a bit but started to worry when saw no response.

He turned to her and saw her unconscious, he hopelessly tried to wake her up but there was no reaction, he tried to find a heart pulse but there wasn't any, he has gone and the only thing he could do was accept.

"At least… your wish come true, right?" He hugged her as hard as he could crying loud.


End file.
